last night
by Jade07Fun
Summary: this is a hidei kakuhidan and sasodei mainly sasodei and hidei tho -- i cant spell and my grammer sucks if you cant stand things writen with bad grammer and spelling dont read !


Deidara sat up on his bed body still saw from what had happened the night before.

"Ok Deidara tell me exactly what happened " Sasori said gritting his teeth as he stud beside the blonde's bed.

"Danna...I'd rather not" Deidara stutterd as he looked away from the red head.

"DEIDARA tell me," the red head growled turning Deidara's head to face his own.

"No Sasori I don't have to" the blond shouted turning his head away once more as he climbed out of bed only to land on the floor.

"Ouch" Deidara wined as the cut in his leg reopened blood seeping out.

"Deidara are you all right get back in bed" Sasori said walking over picking the blond up and placed him on the bed.

"Sasori I can sort myself out you don't need to look after me" Deidara snapped grabbing the wound on his leg.

" You couldn't help yourself last night could you" sasori snapped as he wrapped a bandage round Deidora's wound.

"That...that was different he court me of guard and I plan to get him back for that" diedora said giving Sasori a look that could kill.

"Look just shut up you little brat your lucky i'm helping you at all grow up and sit still or that cuts going to get worse!" Sasori shouted at the blond  
Deidara just sat back on the bed.

"That's what he said," the blond whispered under his breath Sasori just stared at the blond but when he saw the sadness in his partners face his anger turned to shame.

"Why why wasn't I there for you" Sasori thought Deidara just sat back on his bed playing with some clay.

"What do I do know, I cant hurt the bastard who did this to me because he is a... erm what's the name ... he a.... well he enjoys pain so what ever I do to him he's not going to mind maybe I should tell Sasori? he might be able to help but he might just think I'm week its not like I can kill the bastard he's immortal" Deidara thought until a huge shot of pain ran up his leg.

"AHHH!!!" the blond screamed.

"Calm down I did worn you this would hurt" sasouri said pinning his partner down to prevent him from moving.

"What the hell was that?" Deidara said trying to stop the tears pouring down his face.

"Its a antiseptic wipe to clean out that cut and as you not tell who gave it to you I don't know what weapon they used so I don't know if it could get infected" Sasori said throwing the wipe in the bin and wrapping a bandage round the wound one more time.

"Err thanks I guess" Deidara stuttered.

"Why not you tell me what happened," Sasori said sitting next to his partner.

"Look its nothing just forget it" diedora said forcing a fake smile on his face.

"Look I know someone attack you but why not you tell me who you not even let me check for more wound," Sasori said looking into his partner's eyes.

"Its nothing Danna it nothing please just leave it" the blond said turning to face his partner.

"Its something why not you tell me its not like i'm going to call you for it" looking into Diedara's blue eyes like they had the answer.

"You promise..."the blond muttered looking down.

"I promise I not call you these cuts look like they was done by someone who new what they were doing why would I call you for that" Sasori placed a fake smile on his face but it was quickly washed of his face with the answer he got of the blond. Deidara gulped.

"He...he...he didn't...he didn't just attack me" Deidara said looking away waiting for the red hairs smart remark on how week he was but there was no reply Deidara look at the red head.

"What do you mean?" Sasori said gritting his teeth once more.

"What do you think I mean Sasori he fucking raped me" Deidara said moving away from his partner Sasori went quiet if he could fell anything he would have felt his body go cold then with anger speed back up.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHO FUCKING RAPED YOU!!!" Sasori screamed at the top of his voice.

"Keep it down I don't want the others to know" diedora said putting his hands over the red heads mouth Sasori hit Diedara's hands away from his mouth.

"Tell me who it is i'm going to fucking kill them who ever they are there dead!!!" sasori shouted jumping of the bed.

"Look it don't matter i'm going to sort this out" the blond said trying to stand but only to fall back down.

"No Deidara you cant sort this out on your own how the hell did it happen?" Sasori shouted sitting back down on the bed.

"Look you don't really wonna know but as you asked I tell you but you must promise to keep this between us" Deidara said lying down flat on the bed.

"Fine I promise… but I don't promise to not kill the basterd" sasori shouted.

"Look it happened last night when I went into town with Hidan" Deidara said nearly crying at the thought.

Meanwhile in Hidan and Kakuzu's room…

Hidan woke up with a big smile on his face

"Why you so happy?" said Kakuzu looking up from his money as he saw the immortal wake up way to happy today.

"Why should I tell you?" Hidan shouted smile still beaming across his face  
Kakuzu looked confused.

"Did Hidan just say a sentence without cursing?" the banker thought.

"What you fucking looking at Kakuzu?" Hidan shouted.

"Well that didn't last long" Kakuzu sighed as he turned to count his money once more. Hidan jumped out of bed and grabbed his cloak placing on his body. The immortal was just about to leave the room when he heard Kakuzu speak.

"Were you going Hidan?" Kakuzu said curiously.

"Me I'm going to see Deidara… and Sasori what the fuck dose if have to do with you!" Hidan shouted to the banker.

"Ok calm down just wondering… wait why you going to see them…or should I say him?" Kakuzu asked.

"Nothing to fucking do with you!" Hidan shouted stomping out the room.

"Kakuzu sure knows how to piss me off. But I know something or someone who can change that" an evil smile crept across the immortals face as he walked to Deidara and Sasori's bedroom door.

"Sasori it was horrible me and Hidan was walking and…" Deidara was cut off by Hidan barging into the room.

"And…"Sasori said ignoring that fact Hidan was there Deidara froze.

"And…err…we was attacked" the blond said shaking with fear.

"Yeah but by who" Sasori said with deep concern Deidara looked up at Hidan who's face said everything "he better not fucking say a thing or I'll kill him" thought Hidan.

"I was dragged away that's when it happened," Deidara said quickly hoping the red head believed him.

"Dei is that true" Sasori said but before the blond could answer someone's voice was shouting.

"SASORI GET YOU ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!" it was Pein.

"Dei I'll be back" Sasori said standing up as he past Hidan he whispered into the immortals ear.

"If I find out that you were the one who hurt him I'll kill you I don't care if you immortal I'll find a way trust me" with a evil glare he walked out the room. Hidan just smiled at Deidara sat on the bed.

"Hidan please don't" half thought half whine.

"But Dei we had so much fun last time" smiled the immortal walking over to the bed forcing a rough kiss on Deidara's mouth the blond did not fight Back he had learned from the last time that if he did it would only force Hidan to hurt him even more. Hidan kissed Deidara's cheek and slowly moved his moth to Deidara's. Deidara tried to turn away but Hidan grabbed the blond's arms forcing him to lie down. Forcing one more kiss onto the blond's lips.

"Aww Dei your shaking its not that bad is it" chuckled Hidan as he bit down on the blonds lip forcing entrance to Deidara's mouth. Deidara tried to move but Hidan grip was too strong.

"Please Hidan not in this room" Deidara wined.

Deidara closed his eyes and took a deep breath in when he felt something heavy sit on top of him, when the blond opened his eyes he saw Hidan sat over his body with an evil smile.

"Hidan please stop I don't………" deidara was stopped when he felt the immortals finger on his lips

"Shhhh…. don't speak" Hidan smiled and he forced the blond into another rough kiss deidara tried to move away but Hidan kept pushing him back down. Tears know streaming down Deidara's face.

"Hidan please not in this room" deidara said trying and failing one last time to push Hidan away. Hidan sat up at looked down at the blonde he loved the way he looked from this position eye filled with tears the blood from the cut dripping all over the bed the sound of his voice begging for mercy. Hidan went towards deidara for another kiss but stopped when he hear the door handle turn quickly jumping off the blond and standing next to the bed.

"Say anything to him and I will kill you" Hidan whispered to the blond when the door flung open Sasori stud in he door way with looks that could kill.

"Well I'm going to leave now you two are fucking boring" Hidan said giving deidara one last look before leaving the room.

"Err… Sasori what did Pein want?" Deidara smiled trying not to look to upset he didn't what Sasori to ask any questions the blond didn't know If he could lie to Sasori again.

"Nothing he just what'd to tell me that I got the week of any missions to look after you unless a small mission came up that wouldn't take me long" the read head said as he walked over to the blond and sat next to him. Deidara placed a fake smile on his face but it soon washed away.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked.

"Its nothing… are you sure what you told me was true" Sasori said looking into the blonds eyes yet again looking for answers.

"Sasori…I…"deidara was cut off by Kakuzu walking into the room.

"Look Pein told me to come stitch up blonde so don't give me that look Sasori," the banker growled. Sasori didn't notice he was staring at Kakuzu. Kakuzu walked over to Deidara.

"So blonde were is the cut?" the banker smiled as he kneeled down next to the blonds bed. Deidara lifted up his trouser leg to show a bandage witch was no longer white but red and full of blood. Kakuzu took the bandage off and what he saw made his normally tanned skin go pale.

"Deidara how did you get this cut" the banker said looking up at deidara

"Erm…I was attacked when I went to town," the blond muttered. Kakuzu screwed up his face in what he thought was anger but deep inside he new it was jealousy he recognised the wound it was really similar to the one he had to stick up for Hidan when the immortal stabbed himself. Kakuzu began stitching but deidara pulled away.

"Ow!!!" the blond shouted

"Look just shut up you little brat your lucky I'm helping you at all grow up and sit still or that cuts going to get worse!" Kakuzu shouted he didn't know why he was shouting but he hated the fact that it could be Hidan who did this to the blond.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" deidara thought

"Oy shut up and keep stitching!" Sasori shouted at Kakuzu. The banker sighed he wasn't looking for a fight he just carried on stitching with every thread Deidara screamed and every time he he did Kakuzu would glance up to look at the blond he wasn't used to someone screaming every time he stitched them up. When the banker had finished he stood up to leave as he headed to the door Sasori stopped him.

"Hay Kakuzu you know Hidan better than anyone do you think he would hurt Dei?" the red head said quietly so the blood wouldn't hear.

"Well… Sasori I don't know him that well but I wouldn't but it past him he's one messed up guy," the banker whispered back as he walked out the room towards his own a mean look in his eyes.

"Deidara are you sure your telling me exactly what happened?" Sasori asked once again sitting next to his partner.

"Why do you care anyway?" Deidara shouted.

"Maybe if I'm mean to him he will just leave it," the blond thought but Sasori didn't leave it.

"Dei tell me what happened!" Sasori snapped.

"NO Sasori I don't have to you've never cared before so just leave it!" the blond shouted, Sasori raised his hand to hit his partner but stopped when he saw tears streaming down the blond face.

"Dei I'm… I'm sorry I'm just trying to help" Sasori said as looked away from the blond.

"Sasori its ok" deidara smiled at his partner. Then the red head turned around to face the blond the blond gulped as he saw the read heads face become closer and closer to his own. Sasori passionately kissed deidara. The blond felt his whole body tingle kissing Sasori what heavenly unlike Hidan Sasori wasn't rough and deidara had never felt so happy the kiss lasted a few seconds but it seemed like hours finally Sasori broke the kiss smiling. Deidara felt his face go red… was he was blushing?

"So... Dei still think I don't care" Sasori laughed.

"Sasori I … I" Deidara stuttered.

"shhhh… its ok" Sasori whisperd putting his finger on deidara lips leaning in for another kiss Deidara froze before returning to kiss. Sasori slipped his tongue inside the blonds the tongues battled for a while, but it was obvious that Sasori had the upper hand, and soon Deidara became submissive, letting Sasori take complete control, Sasori's hands know felling the blonds body until he got to the trousers, Deidara panicked images of what Hidan had done come rushing to his mind the blond pushes Sasori away.

"Deidara are you all right?" Sasori wondered, as he looked at the blond tears in his blue eyes.

"I'm…. fine…. its just…when you…. it…it reminded me of last night" deidara stuttered looking away.

"Its ok Dei I understand" Sasori said climbing off the bed.

"Sasori I'm sorry" deidara said.

The red head just smiled and said, "you get some rest I'm going to get something to eat" Sasori smiled again.

"Sasori when you come back will you…. err…will you lie with me?" deidara said

looking at the red head with plea in his eyes.

"Erm... Sure Dei why not" Sasori smiled walking out of the room.

Meanwhile Kakuzu was walking into his and Hidan's room.

"Hay Hidan guess were I've just been" Kakuzu said as he glared at Hidan who was sat on the bed polishing his scythe, Hidan looked up.

"Is this were I pretend to give a crap?" the immortal said looking back down to his scythe.

"I've just had to stitch up blonde" Kakuzu smirked Hidan froze his eyes wide open.

"Err… This fucking concerns me how?" Hidan said trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Hmm well to say the cut I had to stitch up was unusually simmer to the one I had to stitch for you when you stabbed yourself it might have a little thing to do with it" the banker said with sarcasm in ever word.

"And… even if I did cut the brat what the fuck dose it have to do with you" Hidan shouted at the banker as he stud up.

"Hidan what else did you do to him I'm not stupid I know you to well to just stop after cutting him like that" Kakuzu snapped back at Hidan.

"Why am I getting so worked up over this its not like he…" Kakuzu thought before he stopped to think.

"HIDAN YOU FUCKING DIDN'T!!!" Kakuzu shouted.

"What the fuck has it got to do with you if I did" Hidan shouted back at the banker.

"Sasori will kill you, you idiot what was you thinking" the banker said as he glared at the immortal.

"Just shut the fuck up Kakuzu its not fucking affecting you is it so keep that nose out my business and that fucking red head cant kill me I'm fucking immortal!" Hidan shouted stomping out the room.

"Hidan" Kakuzu shouted but Hidan had already slammed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with me what is this feeling I have anger…no I felt anger and it doesn't fell this way …wait could I be felling… jealousy why should I be jealous of blonde its not like Hidan love him… or dose he but what is there to like he a idiot but he's also blond, thin, looks like a girl… erm…" Kakuzu stopped and removed his mask placing the back of his hand on his face brushing it against his cheek.

"and he don't look like a rag doll" the banker sighed sitting down on the bed.

"SASORI GET YOU ASS IN MY OFFICE" Pein shouted Sasori sighed and walked away from the kitchen and in Pein's office.

"What it is sir" Sasori said sir with sarcasm.

"Oy ill have less of that sarcasm I'm putting you on a mission" Pein said to Sasori who was slightly shocked but angry by this.

"But. What about deidara?" Sasori asked.

"Look Hidan and Kakuzu are going to be here everyone else is on or going on a mission," Pein said throwing Sasori a scroll with what mission he had to do on it.

"Hell no I'm not leaving deidara with them two!" Sasori shouted.

"LOOK YOUR ONLY GOING TO BE GONE TWO DAYS GET OVER GOING SO GET TO YOUR ROOM PACK UP AND GO I AND ILL SEE YOU BACK HERE AFTER YOU HAVE DONE GOT THAT!!!" Pein shouted so loud it made Sasori step back. Sasori just stared for a second knowing he not win he left the office in a huff carrying the scroll.

"Stupid Pein thinks he so cool" muttered Sasori as he bumped into Hidan who was also stomping off.

"WATCH WERE YOUR FUCKING GOING!!" Hidan shouted.

"No you watch were your going" Sasori snapped pushing Hidan into the wall pining him there.

"I got to go on a god dam mission but if I hear you even thought about touching or hurting Deidara it will be the last thing you ever do" Sasori shouting relishing Hidan and carrying on down the hall to his room.

As Sasori barged thru the bedroom door he saw deidara asleep on the bed all his anger faded away at the sight of his partner fast asleep. Sasori walked over to the blond and kiss his lips deidara woke up and smiled.

"Hay Sasori" the blond whispered.

"Hay Pein has sent me on a mission for a few days ill be back as fast as I can I promises" Sasori whispered to blond and smiled.

"Oh ok when you got to leave?" deidara asked.

"I got to pack up and go but that's properly cause I shouted at Pein" Sasori chuckled trying to make the matter funny.

"Ok" Deidara said sleepily.

"One thing before you leave Sasori" the blond mumbled.

"Hmm... What is it" Sasori said packing up a few cloths and grapping a few puppets.

"I … I think I love you" deidara stuttered Sasori smiled.

"I think I love you too know please get some rest I'll be back before you know it" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear before walking off.

Hidan watched Sasori leave the akatsuki hideout an evil smiled spread across his face.

"With him gone and everyone but me, Kakuzu and the blond I think I'm going to have some fucking Jashin dam fun" thought Hidan walking towards Deidara's room the evil smirk still spread across his face as he opened deidara door.

"Hay deidara ready to have some fun?" Hidan said voice spookier than normal.

Deidara sat up only to be pushed back down.

"Hidan get off me!" the blond screamed.

"Aww deidara but I don't wanna" Hidan smiled forcing a rough kiss on the blond lips.

"Hidan no" deidara shouted punching Hidan in the face.

"Ow you bitch!" Hidan shouted walking away from deidara.

"Good he's leaving" deidara thought with a sigh on relief. Hidan walked towards the door but instead of leaving Hidan locked the door. The blond's heart skipped a beat.

"H...h...hi...Hidan unlock that door know" deidara said trying to climb out of bed but his leg was hurting to much to move the blond just sat up, Hidan ignoring every word he'd said the immortal just removed his cloak and walked towards the panicking blond.

"Hidan get lost don't make me hit you" deidara shouted with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"Is that a promises?" the immortal said wiping the blood of his lips as he stud next to deidara.

"Like I said deidara were going to have some fun?" Hidan whispered into the blond ear making him shiver. Deidara closed his eyes.

"Hidan no please" deidara said half wine half thought deidara opened his eyes when he felt the half naked immortal sit on top of him the blond let out a small wine.

"God Hidan your heavy" deidara wined trying to catch his breath. The blond gulped when he felt the immortals hand felling his chest pulling off his cloak deidara eyes filled with tears.

"Why Hidan why?" the blond cried

"You really wonna know why?" Hidan smiled down at the half naked blond

"Yeah" deidara whined.

"Cause…. I can" the immortal chuckled Deidara felt anger take over his body

"Why… why I'm I so weak to let this man take control over me were is Sasori when I need him?" deidara thought as the blond looked towards the door hoping someone walk try and walk in when deidara felt a pain on his leg

"Ahhh!!!" the blond screamed Hidan smiled.

"Next time I talk to you answer me" Hidan laughed roughing kissing Deidara's lips forcing entrance into the to blonds mouth. Deidara tried to push Hidan away but he was too heavy.

"Ahhh!!!" deidara screamed again as Hidan grabbed deidara cut with one hand the stitching come undone and blood began to pour the screamed just vibrated into Hidan mouth causing him to moan loudly Hidan pulled away from the kiss and look down at the blond just how he liked to see him crying, bleeding, and begging him to stop. Hidan kissed the blonds cheek but deidara pushed the immortal.

"You know what I'm getting sick of you pushing me" Hidan smiled with an evil grin as he stood off the blond and ran to the other side of the room were he found some rope. Deidara led on the bed afraid and hot wiping the sweat of his forehead the blond stuttered.

"W…what you doing with that?" Hidan face said it all a evil look in his eye as he turned deidara on his front and began to tie the blond to the bed. Deidara tried to stop him but Hidan was to strong and the blond was feeling faint with all the blood still poring form his leg. Deidara tried to struggle against the ropes around his arms but they were too tight.

"Know were was we" Hidan smiled an evil smile climbing back onto the blond kissing his neck passionately slowly kissing down Deidara's back. The blond tried to stop his moans but it was no use Hidan just smiled as he got to deidara trousers, the blond tried to struggle but every movement made him rub his leg onto the bed covers coursing the blond to cry out in pain. Hidan started to pull the blonds trousers down tears stemming down Deidara's face.

"Hidan please not again" the blond cried the once white bed sheets had gone red with blood Hidan placed 3 fingers in front of Deidara's mouth.

"Suck" he ordered the blond.

"NO!!!" deidara shouted Hidan smirked pulling his own trousers down. Deidara gulped and closed his eyes as a sharp pain ran thru his body.

"AHHHH!!!" the blond screamed as Hidan thrust into him with no warning at all Hidan didn't even wait for deidara to adjust before thrusting into the blond again deidara screamed again. Hidan starting building a rhythm thrusting forcefully into the crying, bleeding blond. Deidara just led there the pleasure to painful to enjoy but to nice to ignore.

"H...h…h...h...hi...HIDAN STOP!!!" deidara screamed, but Hidan didn't stop he just kept thrusting in and out of the blond until he retch his limit climaxing inside his victim smiling Hidan pulled out and led next to deidara painting trying to catch his breath.

"See that wasn't so bad?" the immortal painted deidara fainted. Hidan just laughed and got dressed untying the blond and dressing him again (so no one would notice) rolling the blond onto his back blood everywhere Hidan rubbed his hands thru Deidara's blond hair.

"Shame your not the one I really what" Hidan whispered before leavening the room.

Meanwhile Kakuzu was lying on his bed when Hidan walked in Kakuzu looked up but soon looked away.

"What the fucks wrong with you" Hidan panted still tired from what had just happened.

"Nothing you'd understand" Kakuzu sighed standing up to walked out the room. The banker was just about to go to the kitchen when he saw Deidara's door open. Kakuzu looked inside the room to see the blond lead on the bed blood everywhere.

"DEIDARA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Kakuzu shouted running into the room.

Kakuzu stud next to deidara and began shacking the blond.

"Deidara deidara are you ok deidara answer me" Kakuzu yelled, deidara let out a small wine and began opening his eyes.

"Deidara what happened to you?" Kakuzu asked kneeling next to the blond normally he wouldn't care but he worried this involved Hidan in some way. Deidara wined as he sat up realising he was dressed again he sighed.

"HE'S DONE IT AGAIN" deidara scrammed inside his head the images of Hidan would not go away he had to do something but what… what could he do?

"Deidara what happened?" Kakuzu asked again trying to look concerted when really he didn't really care about deidara.

"It's… it's nothing ok you wouldn't believe me anyway" deidara sighed trying to sit up but pain ran through his body ever time he tried to move.

"Deidara tell me what happened" Kakuzu said his voice a little more powerful. Deidara sighed he would have to tell someone sooner or later and Sasori wasn't here.

"It's… it was… he… I mean… Hidan…" deidara stuttered telling someone would be harder then he thought.

"Yeah what about Hidan?" Kakuzu asked the sound of anger in his voice.

"Hidan… I don't know how to tell you" deidara said looking into Kakuzu's eyes tears about to fall as he tried to hold them back.

"Did Hidan… erm…" Kakuzu stuttered he really didn't know what to say he had a good idea what happened but he needed to know if it was true.

"Look I'll just wait till Sasori gets back" deidara said turning away from Kakuzu as tears leaked down his face.

"He not be back for two days you think whatever Hidan has done he'll stop he not stop till Sasori gets back in the mean time I'm the only one here" Kakuzu explanted in a sympathetic voice.

"Kakuzu could you just stitch my leg back up please" deidara said trying not to make eye contact with the banker.

"I'll stitch that up if you tell me what happened" Kakuzu said sounding pretty serious

"Fine… but stitch it up first" deidara said turning to face Kakuzu, Kakuzu began to stitch up deidara and just like before he screamed and screamed until the last stitch was done.

"Fine I'm done now tell me what happened" Kakuzu said standing up.  
"Well Hidan… he… Kakuzu your not the easy person to talk to" deidara shouted the last part making Kakuzu step back and sigh.

"Deidara I know I not just say one word to explained the whole things like erm attack or something" Kakuzu said stepping forward again.

"Ok that might be easer … erm… Hidan… ra… rap.. Hidan" deidara stuttered until a shadow appeared at the door.

"Hidan what. What did Hidan do?" Kakuzu shouted getting pretty impatient with the blond.

"Yeah what did I do?" Hidan said walking into the room. Deidara began to shake in fear as Hidan stepped closer and closer.

"You…" deidara stuttered he couldn't finish his sentence do to the fact his body froze with fear. Kakuzu turned to face Hidan a look of anger in his eyes.

"What the fuck did you do?" Kakuzu yelled.

"We both know you know what I did I don't really understand why you making a deal out of it!" Hidan said with a smug look on his face.

"Hidan I'm not making a big deal out of it!!!" Kakuzu yelled back towering over the immortal.

"Yeah you are I know you don't give a fucking shit about deidara you never have so why the fuck are you so fucking bothered!!" Hidan yelled. Hidan and Kakuzu stud staring daggers at one another for about five minuets.

"Why why did you do it?" Kakuzu finally yelled braking the silence.

"Why... why I'll tell you what I told him I'm doing this cause I can!!!" Hidan yelled voice getting louder and louder his face Turing red with anger.

"We both know that's not why!!!" Kakuzu yelled back. Deidara still froze with fear and pain.

"Yeah it is!" Hidan yelled like a 3 year old.

"No its not!" Kakuzu yelled back sounding like a father shouting at the 3 year old.

"Fine its not!" Hidan yelled still staring daggers at Kakuzu.

"Then what the fuck is it why do you keep hurting deidara?!?" Kakuzu yelled

"Cause..!!!" Hidan shouted

"Cause of what!" Kakuzu shouted back still towering over the immortal

"Cause of this!!!" Hidan yelled leaning forward planting a small kiss on Kakuzu's lips it lasted bought 3 seconds before Hidan backed away face not red with anger but embarrassment.

"Fuck did I just kiss him?" Hidan thought stepping backwards, Kakuzu's eyes wide his mouth slightly open with shock.

"So… explain" Kakuzu said a tad confused yeah he recently found out he liked Hidan but he didn't know Hidan liked him back and what did him likening him have to do with deidara.

"Well… erm" Hidan no longer sounded like a 3 year old arguing but more like a 4-year-old girl who was trying to ask someone out.

"ONE FUCKING MINUTE SOMONE TELL ME WHAT GOING ON HIDAN IF YOU LIKE KAKUZU WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RAPEING ME!!!" deidara yelled a tad angry and a tad confused.

"Look shut up you blond moron I was erm having fun with you cause I knew Kakuzu wouldn't like me and your such a easy pray I needing to get my anger out somehow" Hidan explained about to dash to the door until a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Hidan you idiot why didn't you say so instead of getting into trouble with deidara know Sasori's goanna kick your sorry ass" Kakuzu laughed still holding Hidan's collar.

"Sasori's goanna kick his ass as soon as I can move I'm going to blow his ass up!!!" deidara yelled face red from anger.

"What the hell is everyone doing in my room" a voice called out from the doorway

"Sasori your back early!!" deidara yelled with glee

"What the fuck is everyone doing in here!!!" Sasori yelled he hated people in his room.

"Sasori me and Hidan are just leaving" Kakuzu explained a mean look in his eyes as he pulled Hidan out the room by his collar.

"Deidara what happened here why are covered in blood did that basted do anything I'll kill him!" Sasori shouted walking towards deidara.

"Look Sasori it's a long story" deidara smiled still a bit angry with Hidan but he knew if Kakuzu had his was Hidan will be sorry he ever did anything to deidara.

"Well I got ages my mission was cancelled hence i'm back early" Sasori explained sitting next to the blond. Deidara smiled and told Sasori the whole story know he knew that Hidan would not do it again then it was easer to talk to Sasori about it after taking 10 minuets to explain everything. Sasori took a deep breath.

"I'm going to kill that basted!" Sasori shouted standing up.  
"Sasori wait… listen I think he's already being punished" deidara smiled, Sasori chuckled and sat back down on the bed next to deidara as thru the walls all they could here was.

"AHHH FUCK KAKUZU!!!"  
"Its not nice is it"  
"AHHH HOLE SHIT!!!"  
"Relax thought you liked pain"  
"AHHH I FUCKING DO BUT AHH SHIT!!!"

Sasori and deidara laughed, deidara smiled as Sasori leaned forward and kiss deidara lips for about 3-second deidara what'd it to last longer but Sasori what'd to say something.

"Deidara I not let anyone hurt you ever again I … thick I love you" Sasori smiled looking deep into Deidara's eyes.

"I thick I love you too" deidara smiled back and for the first time he kissed Sasori first both laughed as they heard Hidan scream once more.


End file.
